A Clumsy Confession
by magnoliastar08
Summary: As Maka confesses to Soul, a certain someone eavesdrops...will Maka be able to pull through? Rated T just to be safe.


**A Clumsy Confession  
**

**Maka x Soul Oneshot**

**As always, I do not own Soul Eater...I wish I did though...  
**

_Maka's P.O.V._

"Awesome party Maka!"I hear Ox and Kim compliment as they stop dancing to take a drink with me.

"Thanks." I mutter. They smile as they take the shot and return to the 'dance floor' consisting of my living room. I sigh as I put the shot glass down. I can't believe I managed to fit thirty people here in one room. I'm surprised that nobody has complained about the noise, but then again, we could probably kick their asses to make them shut up.

"Dude! This party is jamming!" Patty bounces up next to me. I sigh as I gaze over at the mess behind me.

"Such beautiful symmetry!" I glance beside me as Kidd notices that my refrigerator has a cute pattern of magnets on it. I roll my eyes as I turn back to Patty.

"Yeah, it's going to be jamming tomorrow." I mutter.

"Don't sweat it. You got your lover boy to help you with clean-up." Liz walks up to my other side and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Liz!" I whisper frantically. I look over my shoulder to make sure that HE didn't hear anything.

"What? You haven't confessed to him yet! You better get a move on woman before someone snatches him away." Liz warns me.

"I know. Tsubaki warned me too."

"Then get a move on girl. We'll hold the fort down." I smile at them as I try to spot Soul through the mass of bodies pressing up against each other. I manage to see Tsubaki and Black*Star getting their freak on, but no sign of Soul. That's when I notice that the front door is open. I go downstairs and find Soul outside leaning against his motorcycle in all his sexy glory.

I gotta do this! I gulp and walk over to him.

* * *

_Spirit's P.O.V._

I can't believe Maka-chan didn't invite to her end-of-the-year party! I had to hear this from Blair instead of my own precious daughter1. It's O.K. because I will sacrifice my time and protect my Maka from evil boys like that damn Soul brat. As I round the corner, I hear a conversation. Ohhh! Eavesdropping is what I do best I crouch in the corner as I hear a boy and a girl talking.

"Soul...why are you outside?" Maka? Maka is outside talking to that bastard. I look over the trash can and see her leaning against that metal death trap with the evil white demon from hell. My fatherly instinct is telling me I must stay close by in case Maka needs me.

"Eh? It got too crowded in there." He answers (stupidly in my opinion). Maka giggles at his answer. What's so funny?

"You would say that." She smiles at him. Why doesn't she smile like that at me? After a moment of silence, she speaks again.

"Listen...Soul...there's something I need to tell you." She stutters. I lean in closer to the conversation.

"What is it?" Soul looks at her worriedly. Maka starts twiddling with her hair and before I know it, she jumps on Soul and plants a kiss on his lips.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_ I scream inside my head! It takes all my will power to not rip that bastard's head off but I remain still in order to see what else happens.

"Maka..." Soul whispers.

"I'm sorry Soul. I shouldn't have done that." She whispers as she heads upstairs. Good job Maka! I'll get that bastard later for tainting you. Suddenly, Soul's arm shoots out and he pulls her in towards him. He whispers something and her eyes register shock. She then looks at him, biting her lip nervously.

"Are you sure?" She asks him.

"Dead positive." He smiles down at her with his evil red eyes.

"Soul...I...can't resist you anymore." She suddenly hitches her leg up to his waist! WHAT? Maka! NO! MY ANGEL!

"I knew you couldn't resist me babe. I'm going to make this night a night to remember. I'll make sure we go at it all night long." Soul whispers in a husky voice as his fingers start trailing up her skirt. Too late! I must save my daughter!

"YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" I roar as I try to separate the two. I end up tripping over his damn foot and smash my head into the wheel of the motorcycle.

"Papa! What the hell are you doing here!" Maka suddenly screams. I look up at her in shock. She has her arms crossed with a book ready in her hand.

"Maka...my angel...I...that bastard! He was going to taint you and as your father I must protect you from all harm. You know I love you and mama the most!" I give her my fatherly speech. Unfortunately, I black out a second later.

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

"I can't believe I hit him that hard." I murmur as I turn to Soul.

"Your Maka-chops have gotten stronger. I am impressed." He says as he scratches his head. I put my book away and head back upstairs when Soul tugs on my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" He says in a husky voice as he pulls me back into his embrace.

"You told me Papa was watching us so we had to put on a show, but I know you don't like me like..." I was cut off by Soul's lips pressing up against mine. Oh what gentle lips he has. I couldn't resist as I put my arms around his neck.

"Soul..." I murmur as he trails kisses down my neck.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those beautiful words out of your delicious lips?" He whispers as he continues to kiss me on my neck.

"No..."

"If you survive the end of this night, I'll let you know." He smirks his shark-tooth grin at me. I smile up at him as he settles on the motorcycle. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me up by my ass when we hear a groaning noise.

"What the...MAKA!" Papa suddenly recovers from his coma but then a huge book lands on his head, knocking him out unconscious again. I look up and see Tsubaki and Black*Star waving from the window.

"Do your thing man!" He fist pumps in the air and Soul fist pumps back. Tsubaki and I roll our eyes at them as we pull them back into us.

"Where were we?" I whisper seductively to him.

"I remember." He brings me into another passionate kiss underneath the cackling moon's sky.

* * *

**_~Hope you liked my story. It's my first attempt at a one-shot and I'm not even sure if it's even funny. Try to go easy and any comments for improvement will be greatly appreciated. Until next time._**

**_magnoliastar08_**


End file.
